This invention relates generally to a computer network information management system and method, and more particularly, a system and method for gathering, cataloging, storing, reporting and retrieving information from the Internet and intranets.
It is well known to network remote computers. The largest current computer network in the world is the Internet, in which users are able to access information created by Web site providers that are located all over the world.
A disadvantage of the Internet is that it can be difficult to locate the information that is being provided. It is well known to use search engines to find information, wherein the user can enter keywords relating to the information which is being sought. Traditional search engines gather information by submission from the Web site creator and/or by actively retrieving information from Web site on the Internet. The search engines utilize xe2x80x9cspidersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccrawlersxe2x80x9d to visit a Web page, read it and record the words on each page. The spider then makes a list of which words appear on which pages and returns those pages whenever a user types in that keyword. Generally, the more times a keyword appears on a page, the higher it ranks on a list of results.
However, search engines often produce skewed results. Many Web site providers xe2x80x9cwallpaperxe2x80x9d their pages, loading them up with keywords so the page will jump to the top of the search list results. Also, very different results can be obtained merely by changing the order and/or spelling of the keywords. Another disadvantage of search engines is that the information that is available on the Internet is identified and referenced by search engines themselves, which means that new or updated information may not appear straightaway. Old references will remain on a search engine and will not be automatically removed. Thus, the user could be provided with a list of information which is either out of date or unavailable. Another disadvantage of search engines is that new providers of information can find it difficult to get their information registered.
An alternative to pure search engine schemes, are directories which use pre-defined hierarchical categories. Information available on the Internet is catalogued and assigned to the pre-defined categories which may be accessed via either a search engine or by a user clicking through the hierarchy tree.
The popularity of the Internet has given rise to intranets founded on the same technological principles underlying the Internet. The introduction of Internet technology to complex corporate intranets has brought a new dimension to the publishing and delivering of information throughout the business world. This new development has created a situation where it is much easier for employees to produce meaningful, well presented, understandable documents targeted at a company wide audience.
With this ability comes a number of problems. The same problems encountered with the Intranet are found with intranets. Additionally, new problems include additional workload to publish information, IT resource to install client software, employee training, changing existing work practices, information overload, access controls, de-centralization of information, difficulty in locating information, delivering information to the right targets, removing obsolete information, document version control, and validity of information.
The search engines and directories that are prevalent on the Internet have the same short comings when applied to intranets. Additionally, search engines and directories are not equipped to handle the wider range of information that resides in corporate intranets such as email, databases, and specially formatted documents (e.g., MS Word, Power Point, Word Perfect).
What businesses require is a single solution that allows them to make the most of the benefits presented by Intranet technology without the long list of problems. The present invention solves these problems by:
1. Providing a method of allowing employees to continue to produce information as they already do.
2. Publishing that content without any additional workload to those employees.
3. Performing all tasks without special client software.
4. Gathering information together at a central location.
5. Delivering information in a timely and none intrusive fashion to its target audience.
6. Assisting in finding required information.
7. Preventing access to confidential information.
8. Maintaining all data automatically.
The present invention provides a system for managing information on a computer network having a server by gathering summary data from the information provider node indicative of event changes at the information provider node by information collection agents extracting information from the information provider node based on the summary data; transmitting the extracted information to the server; storing the transmitted information in an event database; cataloging the stored information into hierarchical categories; retrieving with a delivery agent based upon the hierarchical categories selected information from the stored information; and transmitting the selected information to the client node.
The present invention has other objects and advantages which are set forth in the description of the Best Mode of Carrying Out the Invention. The features and advantages described in the specification, however, are not all inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification, and claims herein.